


Campfire

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Firefighters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo's going away camping for the weekend with a few friends, but getting the campfire started proves more of a problem that they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clubforce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clubforce/gifts).



Jo had thought a weekend away camping would be good fun, until Stoffel had decided to bring his boyfriend, Kevin. They'd spent the entire journey in the back seat of the car, making out, noisily.

He'd been the one to put up both the tents, while Stoffel and Kevin disappeared into the woods, but at least they'd returned with firewood.

"It won't light." Kevin was flicking the lighter over and over again but the wood was too big to catch fire.

"It needs little twigs, something that will catch fire easily." Jo wandered off into the woods, glad for a bit of peace. He found a few bits that might help get the fire going and when he wandered back to the campsite, Jo saw that they'd got the fire going. Using his book.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're saving you from reading it." Kevin sniggered and Jo threw the twigs at him, most of them scattered in the wind before they reached him.

"I borrowed it from my sister." Jo's lips were set in a line and his arms were folded.

"We'll stop by a charity shop, they'll have hundreds of copies." Stoffel shrugged, waving his hand to put an end to the conversation. "Come eat."

"Fine." Jo sat down, sighing and huffing.

They were arranging the meat when a flash of light caught their attention, one of the twigs had landed near the tents, and had been slowly burning down. The tents went up quickly sending plumes of black smoke into the air as the three of them tried to put it out, stamping on the little fires and throwing water over it.

It was almost out when they saw blue flashing lights approaching, and an unimpressed fire fighter got out, looking at the sad state of their melted tents. Jo was trying to see if he could salvage any of their stuff and the fire fighter went up to talk to Stoffel and Kevin.

"There's no open fires outside the designated areas. It's a two hundred euro fine."

Kevin gasped, there was no way they had the money to pay a fine, but it wasn't the first time he'd talked his way out of things.

"What's your name?" He fluttered his eyelids, deliberately not looking at Stoffel as he did it.

"Marcus."

"Lovely name for a lovely guy." Kevin's voice was breathless, and every word dripped with sex, but he couldn't help notice that Marcus' eyes were drawn to Jo. "Maybe we could find a way to forget about this fine."

Marcus tilted his head, staring at Kevin before his eyes wandered back to Jo.

"Cute isn't he? He's single, and he sucks cock nicely." Stoffel raised an eyebrow, and Kevin's not so impressed look was the only thing that stopped him grinning. Marcus let out a little squeak as Jo walked across to them, disappointed look on his face.

"Everything's ruined. Let's just go home," Jo said, as everyone stared at him.

"This is Marcus, he said instead of us paying the fine he'd take a blowjob." Kevin batted his eyelids at Jo who compressed his lips, the anger barely concealed.

"You. Said. What." Jo lunged towards Kevin as Marcus tried to explain but Jo wasn't listening. "You sleep with him."

"Hey, he's taken." Stoffel got Jo to let go of Kevin's hoodie, standing between them as Marcus was staring at them with his mouth open.

"I could take you both." Kevin's voice was loud enough that there were cheers from the fire engine and Marcus blushed at the same time as Stoffel looked shocked. He sighed, taking Stoffel's hand. "Sorry."

"Could we make a deal?" Jo took Marcus off to the side, leaving Stoffel and Kevin kissing noisily. "We're students, is there an option to pay in instalments?"

"Dinner?"

"Sure." Jo smiled, he'd like to get to know Marcus better, away from all this craziness.

They watched Marcus drive off in the fire engine, waving goodbye.

"Did you get his number?" Dany asked, once Marcus had climbed back in.

"Yes." Marcus blushed, smiling to himself.

"I hope he's worth it." Dany shook his head, two hundred euros was a big chunk of their wages.

Marcus smiled, "He is. I'll make sure you get an invite to the wedding."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
